thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy is a female Pegasus pony. She lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest and takes care of animals, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She represents The Element of Kindness. History Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was a weak flier and was harassed by the same Pegasi who were jeering at Rainbow Dash, and they nicknamed her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than most other foals, similarly to Plaid Stripes, "Pearly Whites", "Thunderstruck", later filly Pear Butter, later filly Applejack, later filly Derpy, and Crystal Hoof, and had slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash flew in to defend her and challenged the bullies to a race. When the race started, the participants accidentally knocked Fluttershy off the clouds, and she plummeted toward the ground, a place she had never been to or seen before. She was saved from a rough landing by an incoming large swarm of butterflies. Upon seeing the animals and the greenery for the first time, Fluttershy becomes overwhelmed by the beauty of it all and starts singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom startles the animals and scares them into hiding. Fluttershy earns her cutie mark after comforting the animals and realizing her ability to talk through to them, identifying her special connection with animals. Relationships The Mane Six Fluttershy is shown to be shy and friendly when around the Mane Six, she likes it when her friends aren't bringing animals into danger or harming them, however she is shown to get angry when they're doing something wrong, such as attacking other anthropomorphic beings that pose a threat to them. Physical Description Fluttershy's coat is a pale, light grayish gold with her mane being a pale, light grayish rose and moderate cyan eyes. Her cutie mark is three butterflies. Personality When Fluttershy is first introduced, she barely manages to tell Twilight Sparkle her own name on account of her timidity, whispering so quietly that Twilight cannot hear her, and hiding her face behind her mane. However, she immediately becomes enthusiastic when she sees Spike, imploring the baby dragon to hold a conversation with her, which he ends up doing, and follows him and Twilight all the way to the library. Her shy nature contrasts with Rainbow Dash's abrasiveness, Fluttershy's inability to speak up often annoys Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow expresses her aggravation more than once. One instance is when Fluttershy cheers as loudly as she can for Rainbow Dash, yet much to the latter's exasperation, can't manage more than a whisper. Theme Song "Softly" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34cHf7TNYj4 Voice Voice from MLP: FIM (Andrea Libman). Fluttershy Quotes "Um, excuse me, sir. I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny tiny bit off." "A baby dragon! Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's so cute." "Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Angel? Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket." "How dare you? How dare you! Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully. You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not—I repeat—You do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that?" "inhales Yay." "Oh no! I wouldn't. I couldn't. I-I don't really have any control when it happens. It just happens. Really. I'm just good with animals. It's my special gift, you know." "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, how about a game?" "Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth." "I'll catch you yet, my pretties. Oh yes, as soon as one of you little birds or monkeys or bears touches this net, you'll be mine! MINE! HahahaHAHAHA! " "You're... going to LOVE ME!'" "Hey Twilight, what's soaking wet and clueless? ... Your face!" "That... big... dumb... meanie!" "There is nothing fun about dragons. Scary: yes. Fun: NO!" "I will get my confidence up and show everypony that I am a good flyer! A great flyer!" "gasp Th-That's one of the things, isn't it?" "We knew for sure you would prevail." "gasp Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth! Such language!" "He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him." "AAANGEEEEEL!!!" "Mmm, it's so nice to be the pet for once." "I don't know why I doubted myself for a second. Now this is what I call a perfect Nightmare Night." "Um, if you could not maybe yell so much, or maybe stop saying words all together." "And I was worried that I'd fail every time! Sometimes you have to do things, even though you might fail." "Well, guess what, Sassafras?! I'm Opposite Fluttershy, and I'm sick of being nice and quiet all the time!" Gallery somebodyoncetoldmetheworldwasgonnarollme.png|Fluttershy as a foal. filly_fluttershy_by_queina-d58t4hi.png|Fluttershy as a filly. Fluttershy artwork.png mlp_eqg__fluttershy_by_mewtwo_ex-d7agept.png|Fluttershy as a human. Trivia Fluttershy the oldest member of the Mane Six, she once told Pinkie Pie "I'm a year older than you." Category:MLP Category:Heroes Category:Adults